narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanabi Hyūga (E'Athanata)
|image name=Hyūga_Hanabi.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=Hanabi Hyūga |kanji=日向ハナビ |romaji=Hyūga Hanabi |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate=March 27 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=7 |age-part2=10 |height-part1=132.4 cm |height-part2=148.3 cm |weight-part1=28.9 kg |weight-part2=35.9 kg |rank-part1=Genin |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, |academy age=10 |affiliations=Konohagakure |teams=Squad 12 (former), Night Sabers |clan=Hyūga Clan |parents=Hiashi Hyūga, Hinata and Hanabi's Mother |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga }} is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Hyūga clan, and currently a member of the Night Sabers. Background Hanabi is the younger daughter of the Hyūga clan's head, Hiashi Hyūga. Since she was considered more powerful and confident than her older sister Hinata, their father decided to focus his gruelling training regime on her instead of her sister, whose training he considered to be a waste of his time. Hanabi watched Neji's match against Naruto during the final round of the Chūnin Exams with her father, and was amazed to see that he had learned powerful secret techniques on his own. It was also indicated that she knew nothing about the failed attempt to kidnap Hinata that had resulted in Hizashi's death, mostly because she wasn't born at that time, as she did not know how her father could still be alive after the Land of Lightning demanded his death. Just before Pain's attack on Konoha, Hanabi passed her academy exam, and to celebrate, her father took her for a trip to the Land of Hot Water. This (accidentally) allowed her to avoid taking part in the battle or seeing her sister (temporarily) die. Personality Hanabi seems to be a quiet, polite and respectful girl, although she seems to open up to people a bit easier than her sister. Unlike how Hinata once was, Hanabi is more confident in her abilities. Appearance Hanabi has dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan. In the anime, her eyes have a hint of lilac in them. In Part I, she was seen wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and sandals. Abilities It was stated during the Chūnin Exams that she possesses a stronger Byakugan than her sister's but weaker than Neji's. She was very skilled with taijutsu even at the young age of 7, being able to knock out Hinata in a sparring duel. As a wielder of the Byakugan, she has near 360° of vision as well as the ability to see through objects amongst other ocular abilities granted by the eyes. Part I Part II Trivia * Hanabi's name means 'fireworks'. * According to the databook(s): ** Her favourite foods are bananas and milk, while her least favourite food is mitsuba. ** Her hobby is training with her father. * As the younger sibling, there is a possibility she will be placed in the Branch Family and receive a cursed seal, once the next heir turns three. However, because her father felt that Hanabi was a more suitable heiress than Hinata, and because there have been several changes in the way the Hyūga family works, it is possible she might be exempt from this. Since she is a girl however, it is also possible she was never meant to have a cursed seal in the first place, as Japanese tradition usually only allows men to start a branch family. Creation and Conception Hanabi was originally created by Masashi Kishimoto. However, Hanabi's character has not been expanded on in the manga or even the anime very much, so E'Athanata decided to expand upon her in fanon. She is part of the Night Sabers, the first plot E'Athanata wrote. Category:E'Athanata